Deicide
by Lilyannenora
Summary: Aizen a préparé une défense pour chaque type d'assaut imaginable... sauf une. (Traduction de l'histoire de Laora)


_**Note:**_ Ceci est une histoire de **Laora **que j'ai traduite en français. Voici le lien de l'original: s/6115563/1/Deicide

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ Les personnages de **Bleach** ne m'appartienne pas, etc.

_**Résumé:**_ Aizen a préparé une défense pour chaque type d'assaut imaginable... sauf une.

Je remercie ma Beta Balenthina qui m'a beaucoup aidé. /_applaudissement du public/_

Et bien sûr je remercie aussi mes lecteurs/lectrices adorés._ /encore plus d'applaudissement/__  
_

^^Bonne lecture

* * *

**Deicide**

La lesbienne préférée de tout le monde, Chizuru, n'était pas heureuse du tout. Elle avait été déposée sans cérémonie sur le sol derrière un gros buisson. Il y avait des épines, et elle avait de la saleté dans les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" la voix d'Asano Keigo retenu son attention. Il parlait frénétiquement à la prétendu invincible Arisawa Tatsuki, qui était effondrée sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin.

"Qu'est…ce…que …" dit-elle, ne répondant pas à la question et levant les yeux vers quelque chose que Chizuru ne pouvait pas voir.

"Je suis étonné vous êtes toujours vivants d'aussi près," dit une voix, semblant être plutôt amusé. Ça venait de la droite de Chizuru et elle se tourna dans cette direction, espérant voir à qui elle appartenait.

Heureusement pour elle, quelqu'un était entré dans son champ de vision. Un homme avec des cheveux d'argent était debout le dos tourné à Chizuru, faisant face à Arisawa et Asano.

"Qui… est… tu … ?" demanda d'une voix étranglé Arisawa. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

"Kurosaki Ichigo apparaîtra finalement ici avec un nouveau pouvoir", l'homme aux cheveux argentés sembla dire. "Vos morts aideront mes pouvoirs à arriver encore plus près de la perfection." (NT: Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne parle pas vraiment de beauté ^^)

Chizuru se senti vaguement effrayé à la mention de leurs morts, lorsqu'une autre personne marcha dans sa ligne de vue. Son cerveau avait promptement cessé de fonctionner.

Seulement son dos était visible, mais Chizuru trouva que c'était plus qu'assez. Avec ses longs, cheveux châtain cascadant presque jusqu'à ses jambes parfaitement sculptées, la femme qui était seulement quelques mètres plus loin de Chizuru était encore plus magnifique que sa bien-aimé 'Hime'!

Sa nouvelle déesse n'avait pas encore parlé, mais la jeune fille rousse était sûre que sa voix ressemblerait à celui d'un ange. Elle pensa brièvement qu'elle pourrait juste devenir religieuse si les choses entre elle et sa nouvelle amante fonctionnaient. Une personne comme elle pouvait seulement être envoyé par quelques êtres supérieurs, non?

Mais, Chizuru se rappela à l'ordre, elle devenait un peu trop emportée. Elle ne s'était même pas présentée à sa petite amie encore. Ainsi, juste au moment où cette beauté inconnue avait sorti un katana et l'avait pointée vers Arisawa et cet Asano-_crétin_ Chizuru avait pensé, _Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelques utilisations pour ça _- elle sauta hors des buissons et se jeta sur le dos de la déesse devant elle.

Sa petite amie arrêta de soulever son épée. La première chose que Chizuru réalisa d'elle était qu'elle était plutôt…plate. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas la lesbienne - ses soyeux et magnifiques cheveux compensaient largement ces défauts.

"Qu'est-ce-" une voix était venu de la bouche parfaite de sa déesse. C'était définitivement masculin. Mais ce n'était pas grave pour Chizuru -peut-être que c'était sa façon de montrer son éternelle affection pour son véritable amour.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés, Arisawa et Asano regardèrent tous fixement Chizuru, qui était fermement attaché aux dos de la femme, faisant ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Ses deux camarades de classe semblèrent très confus quand Chizuru leurs jeta un coup d'œil, et l'homme semblait faiblement amusé.

"Qu'est-ce-que-"dit la déesse, semblant plutôt agité. Chizuru était imperturbable; elle présenterait sa charmante brunette aux miracles de son amour bien assez tôt. "Aide-Gin-"

Le sourire effrayant de l'homme s'élargit un peu. "Aizen-taicho, surement vous pouvez vous occupez d'une seule fille humaine?"

_Fille Humaine?_ Donc son amour était réellement une déesse après tout! Quoique sa voix confusait toujours Chizuru, c'était définitivement masculin. _Peut-être qu'elle était malade__,_ décida-t-elle finalement, toujours fermement attachée au dos de son amour, pour exprimer son amour. _Je suis sûre que sa voix est habituellement magnifique._

Aizen -Chizuru lui demanderait son prénom plus tard- émit un drôle de bruit de gargouillement et tomba à plat sur son visage. Chizuru atterrit à côté d'elle. "Aizen-chan!" dit-elle, alarmée. Ses avances avaient-elles été trop pour sa bien-aimée ? Aurait-elle dût se déplacer un peu plus lentement ? "Aizen-chan, réveilles toi!"

Ses camarades de classe semblèrent vaguement horrifiés. L'homme quelques mètres plus loin soupira et secoua la tête. "Je lui avait dit de mettr' toutes les défenses. Même si je pensais que ce serait Hinamori-fuk'taicho qui le f'rait …"

"Aizen-chan!" Chizuru était en train de devenir inquiète maintenant. Sa déesse ne bougeait pas, et personne n'était en train de l'aider. Arisawa était en train de se relever.

Aizen-chan ne respirait pas.

"Noooooooooon!"

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo était prêt.

Après s'être battu avec Tensa Zangetsu en un combat intense dans son monde intérieur, il avait apprit le Getsuga Tensho final. Cela pouvait avoir une supposée chance contre l'impitoyable, presque invincible Aizen Sousuke.

Son père et lui sortirent du Senkaimon, leurs Zanpakutos prêts. L'homme le plus agée avait raison; ils étaient tout deux juste au-dehors de la ville de Karakura. Un cris féminin retentit dans les airs, et Ichigo reconnu vaguement la voix de Chizuru. Son père et lui échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit par un shunpo.

La première chose qu'Ichigo aperçu était Ichimaru Gin -son sourire effrayant toujours en place- avec Tatsuki et Keigo. "Vous allez bien?" demanda-t-il à ses amis précipitamment, envoyant un regard furtif vers l'ancien Shinigami. _Où est Aizen?_

"Nous allons bien", dit Keigo. Il semblait être hébété. "Le pauvre, il ne savait pas ce qui le frapperait."

"De qui- " Ichigo s'interrompît brutalement lorsqu'il vit deux visages à sa gauche. La familière tête rouge d'Honsho Chizuru était penchée sur un visage beaucoup-trop-familier.

"Qu'est-ce que…" demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Un assaut sexuel était la seule faiblesse d'Aizen-taicho." dit Ichimaru, semblant quelque peu joyeux pour une personne qui avait son complice mort d'une si horrible façon. "Ton ami là-bas l'a rapidement deviné."

Isshin regarda étrangement Ichimaru. "Ne vas tu pas nous attaquer?"

"Nan," dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés. "Je n'est jamais beaucoup apprécié Aizen de toute façon. Il s' moquait de mes yeux."

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que Chizuru recommença à pleurer de nouveau. "Aizen-chan!Je suis désolée! Reviens à moi!"

Ichigo échangea un regard avec ses amis. "Elle le sait que c'est un mec, pas vrai?" Ils haussèrent tout les deux des épaules et Ichigo soupira.

"Comment allons nous expliquer ça à la Soul Society…?"

* * *

Une demi-heure et un voyage au travers du Dangai plus tard, ils portèrent le corps d'Aizen, pendant que se dressait devant eux encore une fois le monde réel. Ceux qui était aux Hueco Mundo était retourné, et tout ceux qui ont été soigné par Orihime et la Quatrième Division. Tout les Shinigami, Vaizard, et humain était rassemblés devant eux, et tout le monde était mués après avoir entendu l'histoire.

"Alors ce que vous êtes en train de dire", dit finalement Yamamoto-sotaicho, "c'est qu'une humaine a fait ce que huit Shinigami avec des rangs de capitaines n'ont pas pu?"

"Essentiellement, ouais", dit Ichigo avec son habituel manque de respect.

"Qui aurait cru qu'Aizen était une telle mauviette", dit bruyamment Zaraki-taicho. Keigo se cacha derrière Ichigo lorsqu'il vit le grand et intimidant homme. "Il ne pouvait même pas combattre une petite fille…tu aurais pu le battre, Yachiru." La petite fille au cheveux roses acquiesça joyeusement sur son épaule.

"Bien sûr que j'aurais pu, Ken-chan! Sauf qu'on était coincé avec Clown-chan et Bya-kun!"

"Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'Aizen-chan est un mec?" demanda bruyamment Chizuru, avec encore moins de respect qu'Ichigo. "C'est évident que c'est une fille. N'avez-vous pas vu ses cheveux?"

Hinamori s'évanouit. Kyoraku éclata de rire, soulevant son chapeau de paille réparé pour avoir une meilleure vue d'elle. "Ah, nous avons une lesbienne! Lisa-chan, peut-être que vous deux pourrais essayer de vous connaître~!"

La Vizard en question l'ignora. Chizuru sembla offensée. "Je veux seulement Aizen-chan! Pourquoi vouliez-vous la tuer, de toute façon?"

Tout le monde la regarda fixement. "…Il voulait tuer tout le monde. Y compris toi", dit Hitsugaya.

"Ah ouais? Comment tu sais?"

Tatsuki marcha vers le corps qu'Isshin et Gin étaient en train de porter, et montra à Chizuru son visage. "Il ressemble à un mec pour moi. Alors arrêtes d'être stupide. Il nous aurait tous tué si-"

Chizuru n'étais pas en train d'écouter. Elle était en train de fixer le visage de son amour avec horreur. C'était immanquablement, le visage d'un homme.

"Noooooooooooon!"

**FIN**


End file.
